The Articles We Suffer for Love
by stardustnikki13
Summary: Really, everyone wants to know everything about Harry and Ginny. They'll even believe the make believe articles the Daily Prophet writes.


**The Articles We Suffer for Love**

Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
Word Count: 658  
Written on 11/18 for the Harry Potter Ship Week  
Summary: Really, everyone wants to know everything about Harry and Ginny. They'll even believe the make believe articles the Daily Prophet writes.

* * *

It's a Monday afternoon when Ginny Weasley, almost Potter, decides that the Daily Prophet has gone too far.

"Have you seen this monstrous piece of _junk_ the newspaper is passing off as newsworthy today?" Ginny asks of her fiancé while tossing a copy of the Prophet at him. She pulls out a chair of their tiny table thoughtlessly, letting the legs scrape against the dull tiles, and takes a seat directly across from Harry.

Her fiancé looks up from some Auror paperwork, untidy hair falling over his forehead. Harry gives her a tiny smirk, "What is it this time, Gin? Did we adopt another farm of abandoned Pygmy Puffs or am I going to propose to you again for our fans in another part of Scotland?"

"Don't I wish!" Ginny scoffs and rolls her brown eyes. She slides the paper across the table. "Go on then, take a look. I'm going to make us a cuppa."

With her back turned on him, Ginny could only imagine what was happening; Harry reaching for the paper, his green eyes curiously searching for their names in question (even though they were _always_ at the top of the front page no matter how many times they complained to the editors), and starting to read.

" 'Married in the States?' " Harry asks skeptically, pausing to wait for her reply.

"Yes, I know. Trust me it gets worse." She answers while grabbing the tea from its place in the cupboards.

" 'Mr. Harry Potter and newly named Mrs. Ginny Potter were seen dressed in wedding robes last week on the sunny beaches of-' "

"Oh bloody hell! Not that!" Ginny sets down the tea in order to turn around and hastily grab the paper from his hands. "I meant this! The picture they included!" She jabs towards the moving picture located right next to the article: a lookalike Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley dressed head to toe in pink.

As expected, Harry outright laughs at it and doesn't bother to try stifling it. Ginny just glares at him.

"Love, it's really not that bad, I promise!" He says unconvincingly.

"You try wearing that shade of pink with red hair, have your picture taken, and then shown to the public. Go on, Ron won't be the only one to laugh at you." Pouting, Ginny tosses the paper back down onto the table and crosses her arms in front of her.

Getting up from the table Harry quickly goes to stand behind his future wife. "Hey, Ginny, it's okay." He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his face against her neck. "No matter what color you're in, you're always going to look beautiful to me. Besides, the girl in the picture has a completely different nose than yours. Yours is cuter."

Ginny smiles and leans back into Harry's embrace. "You, Harry James Potter, are a complete sap. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice. And then you got your brothers to join you in your diabolical scheming ways."

"It was a good day, I must admit."

"And that's why I love you Ginny. "

Before Ginny has the chance to return her sentiments, a gray owl comes flying through the tiny window above the sink carrying a red envelope. He deposits it onto the table before going back the way he came. Ginny can just barely make out her and Harry's names in a very familiar scrawl.

"Oh no, Harry, um don't we have a place to be? Like at this exact moment?" She nervously asks while trying to push away from the table. Harry follows suit and helps her speed up the process.

"I do believe you're right." He agrees quickly and dashes over to grab their wands and keys from the counter.

They're leaving their flat right as the envelope explodes open and is starting to shout – "GINNY WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU-!"

* * *

A/N; I had a really fun time writing this! Hope you all enjoyed this! Lemme know what you thought by a review! I'll be coming back tomorrow with more! ;)


End file.
